Mafioso Amor
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: BombonLunar86. Este fic participa del reto de San Valentín para el foro de Ladies Kou. "SAN VALENTIN A TRAVES DEL TIEMPO". EN MEDIO DE LA MAFIA, EL MERCADO NEGRO, NARCOTRAFICO Y TRAICIONES, TAMBIEN PUEDE EXISTIR EL AMOR. UNA HISTORIA QUE MUESTRA QUE LA HONESTIDAD Y EL BUEN CORAZON PUEDE DOMINAR MEJOR QUE LA MUERTE Y EL ENGAÑO.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, a excepción de algunos apellidos que tuve que adaptarlos a mi historia y así también la mención de algunos personajes incluidos por mí. La historia es totalmente de mi autoría.

 **Sumary:** Este fic participa del reto de San Valentín para el foro de Ladies Kou. "SAN VALENTIN A TRAVES DEL TIEMPO". Y el mismo es sin fines de lucro. Las menciones que aquí aparecen sobre la mafia, fueron tomadas prestado para adaptarlas al argumento que me tocó en sorteo. La época de los años 20 la del reinado de los gangsters y esas cosas. EN MEDIO DE LA MAFIA, EL MERCADO NEGRO, NARCOTRAFICO Y TRAICIONES, TAMBIEN PUEDE EXISTIR EL AMOR. UNA HISTORIA QUE MUESTRA QUE LA HONESTIDAD Y EL BUEN CORAZON PUEDE DOMINAR MEJOR QUE LA MUERTE Y EL ENGAÑO. UNA PROMESA DE AMOR QUE SURGE PARA CAMBIAR LA VIDA DE TODA ITALIA

 **Argumento:** "El rey de la mafia de la ciudad es muy fuerte y gobierna todo el mercado negro y las pandillas. Tiene planeado que su hija se case con uno de sus amigos. Pero su hija se enamora de un rebelde que desea entrar a la mafia. El jefe cree que él usará a su hija y le pone varias pruebas mortales que logra pasar. Al final habrá que decidir si la chica se queda con el amigo del jefe y el rebelde que en el fondo sí la utilizó para entrar en la mafia."

 **Número de Palabras:** 4488

 **"MAFIOSO AMOR"**

En una de las ciudades más importante de Sicilia, Italia, vive la familia de "los Blackmoondini", prácticamente se diría que son los 'reyes' de toda la ciudad de Palermo. Son gobernantes de la mayor parte de la isla italiana más grande en todo el mediterráneo, y no precisamente porque la gente de allí los haya elegido, sino por los 'negocios' que la familia domina. Si bien todos respetan a "Don Diamante", se podría decir que lo que más impone en los habitantes es temor. Él y su hermano menor Zafiro 'cicatriz' Blackmoondini; apodado así por llevar un largo corte sobre la mejilla izquierda de su rostro, adquirido en una pelea callejera; son los mafiosos más temibles de toda Italia. Don Diamante es "Il capo di tutti capi', todos siguen sus mandatos, domina todos los comercios y las grandes empresas, todos le pagan por darles su "protección", sabiéndose que él mismo es quien intimida a su gente, mandando a su 'consigliere' Zafiro quien se encarga de los "trabajitos" del negocio familiar y de hacer valer la palabra de Don Diamante.

Ellos dos son quienes presiden la mafia llamada "COSA NOSTRA", tienen dominios en grandes partes del globo terráqueo, manejan el narcotráfico a modo mundial y siendo ellos tan meticulosos no es fácil formar parte de su particular 'banda'. Para ser un 'soldato' u 'asociato', debes superar varias "pruebas" que 'El Don' disponga, si lo superas ya formas parte del clan, pero aun así la confianza de 'El Don' cuesta más de conquistar.

Él protege primeramente a su familia, la cual es sagrada a su pensar, luego le siguen sus 'soldatos' y las familias de cada uno de ellos, pero ay de aquel que lo traicione, no solo cae el traidor, sino asimismo toda su generación. Don Diamante está casado con una "bella dama", de semblante tierno y amable, con rasgos finos y un cuerpo como de ángel. Tiene largos cabellos dorados y unos brillantes ojos del mismo color que el cielo; su nombre es Serena, descendiente directa del clan de los 'Yakuza'. Junto con ella formaron una linda y gran familia que consta de tres bellas hijas y un hijo. Sus hijas mayores, Paula y Nathy, habían adquirido matrimonio con dos de los hermanos de la familia Kousini, Taiki y Yaten; haciéndolos parte importante de su familia. Taiki fue nombrado el "Avvocato", por 'El Don', mientras que Yaten ocupaba el puesto de 'casetto'. Darien, el primogénito del clan, contrajo matrimonio con la unica heredera de los Hinatto, la señorita Rei. Solo quedaba la soltera de la familia, la más pequeña de sus hijas, era la 'joya' de Don Diamante, la cuidaba tanto más que a su 'propia vita', ya que su apariencia era casi similar a la de su madre, a la cual amaba con intensidad. Ella era muy alegre y enérgica, pero lo que no sabía su padre era que Minako no estaba muy feliz de pertenecer a este tipo de familia con esa fortuna mal habida, no negaba que tenía todo, pero sabía de donde se adquiría cada cosa y del modo que se conseguía y eso a ella le molestaba, aun así respetaba y amaba mucho a su padre y más aun a su madre y hermanas, pero su hermano no era tan bueno con ella, además se parecía tanto a su tío Zafiro, no solo en el aspecto físico, exceptuando que el azabache de su cabello era más ennegrecido que el azulado de su tío, sino que seguía todos sus pasos, era frio y sin escrúpulos, 'Cicatriz' lo había convertido en su "numerale", un sicario de primera.

Darien habia sido engañado por su tio, estaba tan ciego que cedió su puesto de "sottocapo" al hijo menor de su tio, el primo Richard, y así seria Darien quien hacia los trabajos sucios y quien impregnaba sus manos de sangre ajena, mientras que su primito le daba órdenes a su 'piaccere'.

Minako sabía que su hermano era un tonto al actuar de esa manera, pero fueron tantas las peleas entre ellos por hacerle ver las cosas, que ya habia cedido de convencerlo de hacer lo correcto.

.

.

—Dillo a mia figlia piú giovane a venire —imploró El Don a su caporegime Armand.

—Enseguida Don —contestó el apuesto joven mientras se retiraba del enorme despacho de su jefe. En una sala de estar de la mansión se encontraba Minako reunida con sus mejores amigas Brita y Denisse, charlando y degustando un sabroso té de hierbas con deliciosos pasteles que acompañaban.

—Con permiso señorita Minako, perdón la intromisión pero su padre la busca. ¡Buenas tardes jovencitas!

— ¡Buenas tardes! —contestaron al unísono las tres.

—Chicas las alcanzo luego, terminen tranquilas su té y luego reúnanse con mis hermanas Paula y Nathy, y mi prima Paola, así juntas vamos al centro.

—Está bien Minako, no tardes tanto con tus asuntos —dijo Brita muy alegre mientras le guiñó un ojo insinuando picardía.

—Adiós joven Armand —saludó Denisse con un ademan de mano y sacudiendo sus pestañas como si fuese un camello que se barre la arena de los ojos.

Minako se retiró con el joven y ya en el pasillo lo tomó por su brazo y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Armand, ya te he dicho que no uses formalidades conmigo, puedes decirme 'Mina', si nos conocemos desde pequeños.

—Lo sé Mina, pero no me parece apropiado tratarte así en frente del resto.

— ¡Ay por favor! Si somos jóvenes y acá entre todos ya nos conocemos. Además ellas son mis mejores amigas y también te conocen de la escuela.

—Está bien Mina, prometo llamarte así de ahora en más, en cualquier momento —el joven le sonrió tiernamente y le posó un beso sobre la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Ya en la puerta del despacho el joven se dispone a golpear para dar aviso que allí estaban.

Y al aviso de — ¡Entre! —ingresaron a la habitación.

—Padre, mandó a buscarme, ¿qué se le ofrece?

— ¡Mia figlia querida! Acércate y siéntate por favor —dijo el Don señalando la silla en frente a su escritorio.

—Con permiso Don, me retiro.

— ¡No, no! Quédate también Armand, el asunto los refiere a los dos —Ambos jóvenes se miraron aludidos.

—Los he citado para conversarles sobre la mia decisione, si sta andando a esposare!

— ¡¿Queee?! —dijeron al unisón ambos jóvenes.

— ¿Casarnos? Pero ¿por qué? ¡No es justo Padre! —la rubia comenzó a sollozar.

—Pero mia figlia, ¿por qué te lamentas? ¿Acaso no quieres a este joven?

Armand se encontraba atónito con la noticia y la decisión que habia tomado su jefe, él quería mucho a Mina, pero no estaba seguro si eso era amor y sabía que de igual modo sentía y pensaba su joven amiga de la vida, ambos se conocían a la perfección. No estaban listos para cierta propuesta, ni siquiera había noviado, más allá de su tierna cercanía entre abrazos y besos cariñosos en la mejilla, eso no podría ser amor.

—Padre, yo estimo mucho a Armand, ¡lo quiero! Pero no estoy segura de semejante decisión, aun siquiera he podido terminar mis estudios y tú, ¿ya quieres que me case?

—Hija, ya he arreglado todo, tus estudios serán rendidos en poco menos de un mes, te gradúas, ¡eso lo aseguro!

—Siempre es hacer tu palabra, ¿no? Me falta un año de estudio y tú quieres que haga todo en un mes. Ya sé cuáles son tus "arreglos"—contestó indignada la joven.

Armand intentó consolar a Mina, pero ella estaba decidida a enfrentar a su padre si era necesario.

— ¡No vas a dominar mi vida como dominas toda Italia Padre! Con todo respeto, pero no voy a casarme, ¡no aun!

— ¡Te casaras! Sí. Y no hay vuelta atrás, las familias deben unificarse, el padre de este joven me debe un dinero y con esta unión quedara saldada toda deuda, así podrá conservar su negocio y tu trabajaras allí.

—Pero señor, con todo respeto. Yo pagaré la deuda de mi padre, por algo estuve ahorrando mi dinero

—No, no, no... ¡La deuda es con tu padre, no contigo! Y ese fue el acuerdo que él me ofreció, pagará una dote por mia figlia y unificara nuestro clan.

—Entonces solo soy eso para ti, ¿un negocio? ¿No te importa que tenga sueños y metas por alcanzar? —Los ojos de los ojos azules de la rubia no paraban de llorar y a su vez expresaban furia y decepción, apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras expresaba su dolor — ¡No puedes hacerme esto Padre! Yo adoro a Armand, pero aun no estamos listos para casarnos, somos muy jóvenes, sé que él piensa de igual modo, solo que no puede enfrentarte porque tú le impones miedo a todo el mundo. Yo quiero terminar mis estudios y seguir con una carrera, ¡voy a ser artista!

— ¡Ya basta de tonterías hija! Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, Armand es un buen muchacho, además para que seguir estudiando si ya tendrás un trabajo asegurado. O, ¿tan poco te importa este chico que dejaras que su familia se vaya a la quiebra?

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron asombrados, ¿acaso su propio padre la estaba amenazando? Miró a Armand aun con gotas de llanto en sus ojos y aunque el joven movió su cabeza en forma negativa, como sabiendo el actuar de ella, no pudo evitarlo y sin decir más salió corriendo de allí totalmente afligida. Sus amigas y hermanas la vieron a lo lejos, trataron de alcanzarla, le gritaron llamándola, pero no consiguieron respuesta alguna. Detrás y apresurado corría Armand, tratando de seguirla, pero ya le habia perdido el rastro, aun así se adentró a la ciudad para intentar encontrarla. Él quería muchísimo a Mina, sabía que esta boda no tenía sentido, que todo lo que ella habia dicho era cierto, le dolía no poder ser tan valiente como ella para enfrentar la situación, es que no solo el negocio de su familia estaría en juego, sino también su puesto de trabajo y conociendo a El Don, quizás hasta peligre su propia vida o la de su familia, no podía arriesgarse a enfrentarlo y perderlo todo, incluyendo a Mina.

.

.

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, su hija aun no regresaba de su aturdido escape, El Don ya estaba preocupado y no paraba de dar vueltas impaciente en su despacho. Habia mandado a su Caporegime, Armand, y a un par de soldatos para buscarla, pero aun no habían regresado. De pronto la puerta de su despacho sonó tres veces seguidas.

— ¡Adelante!

—Con permiso señor —Armand y un par de compañeros entraron al despacho de su jefe y sintieron como los envolvía la mirada tajante del mismo.

—Tardi... Ma siete arrivati. ¿Alguna novedad de mia figlia?

—No señor... Hemos buscado por todas partes, pero aun...—el golpe seco del puño de su jefe contra el escritorio interrumpió sus palabras, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que los 'reyes de las calles' no puedan encontrar a una simple jovencita aturdida?! Vayan y no regresen hasta encontrarla

— ¡Sí señor!

.

.

Mina caminaba sin rumbo, sus ojos aún seguían despidiendo pequeñas gotas cristalinas, se abrazaba a sí misma para calmar un poco el frio de la noche, no tenía noción de donde estaba, ni de la hora que era. Sin darse cuenta se adentró en un callejón oscuro, lo único que se oía era el resonar de sus pasos, los cuales comenzó a aligerarlos. Miraba hacia atrás con recelo, sentía que alguien la seguía y no quería ser descubierta por los "matones" de su padre, aun no quería volver a su casa. Siguió hacia adelante, pero ahora comenzó a correr, hasta que de un impacto contra una silueta la hizo caer de espalda al suelo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ni más ni menos que la misma hija de 'El Don' —dijo con voz ronca un hombre de aspecto muy poco confiable, rodeado de otros tres tipos de sonrisa bandida.

—Si sabe quién soy debería dejarme ir —le contestó firmemente la rubia aun sentada sobre el suelo sucio tratando de que no notaran su miedo.

—Al contrario muchachita, sabiendo quien eres la diversión será más agradable —aquel bandido la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo, su mirada era como de lobo hambriento, casi podría ver sus filosos colmillos salir por entre su sonrisa fría y calculadora.

— ¡Suélteme rufián! —Mina gritó e intentó soltarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— ¡Oye infeliz! La señorita dijo que la sueltes... —Un joven interrumpió aquella fechoría que estaban a punto de cometer esos hombres.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para impedirlo? Hey Tony, toma, sostén a la jovencita —dicho esto, empujó a Mina con otro de sus acompañantes, se arremangó la camisa y se dispuso a pelear con el misterioso joven que interrumpió su acto.

Aquel joven de un salto se puso frente a él, su larga coleta azabache ondeó con la brisa y el brusco movimiento. Sus ojos zafiro intenso miraron a la jovencita rubia que se encontraba aterrada.

— ¡Suéltala! Y te evitaras el dolor —advirtió el joven a aquel rufián.

— ¡Oblígame! —el bandido se abalanzó hacia el muchacho con los puños de frente.

De un golpe directo en la mandíbula de aquel maleante, hizo que este cayera noqueado al suelo. Acto seguido el joven acomodó su cabello e instó al resto de la bandita esa a ver quién se animaba a pelear con él, pero los muy cobardes al ver a su líder en el suelo, solo optaron por soltar a la chica y llevarse a su inconsciente compañero lo más rápido que pudieron. Mina habia terminado tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de agua sucia, aun atónita por todo lo sucedido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo aquel joven mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarla.

—Si, si... Gra... Gracias...—apenas le salían las palabras a la rubia. Tomó la mano del joven y al levantarse sus ojos se encontraron fijamente con los azules de él, la luz tenue de la luna alumbraba por completo su rostro.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —interrogó Minako.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas Mina?

— ¿Debería?

—Supongo que sí, ya que de niños juraste 'jamás olvidarme'.

La rubia abrió sus ojos asombrada.

—Se... ¿Seiya? ¿Eres tú?

—Así es... Soy yo pequeña Mina —este le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Seiya volviste! —Mina se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente. Lo cual el pelinegro no rechazó, sino que se fundieron ambos en un gran abrazo —Regresaste, ¿pero por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Lo siento pequeña, todo pasó tan rápido que no pude avisar a nadie, siquiera a mi familia.

—Ah entonces ¿Yaten y Taiki tampoco saben de tu regreso?

— ¡No! Pero explícame esto... ¿Por qué estás sola a estas horas de la noche y por estos barrios tan peligrosos?

—Por favor Seiya llévame a casa, de camino te contaré.

El rostro de la joven se tornó afligido nuevamente, le apenaba tener que contarle lo sucedido. Pero Seiya se percató de ello, así que la abrigó con su chaqueta y caminaron juntos abrazados, no quería presionarla a que le diga su problema.

—Don, tenemos noticias de su hija —avisó uno de sus soldatos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿En dónde está?

—Se encuentra bien señor, ya ha vuelto a su casa, un joven la trajo.

—Traigan al que la encontró —ordenó El Don.

—Con permiso Don Diamante.

—Adelante joven, ya me han contado cierto relato de que has salvado la vida de mia figlia, supongo que quieres recompensa joven... —Don Diamante dejó aquel vacío para que el muchacho se presentara.

—Seiya señor, soy el más chico del clan 'Kousini'

— ¿Un Kousini...? ¿Ma como io no te conozco?

—Acabo de regresar de Inglaterra, estudio allí desde pequeño, mis padres me mandaron para capacitarme allá. Con respecto a su pregunta, la respuesta es ¡no! No estoy buscando una recompensa.

—Ya veo... Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones muchacho?

—Sinceramente estoy buscando trabajo

—Bueno pero no tengo cara de empleador o ¿sí? El trabajo aquí no es fácil de conseguir

—Lo sé señor, pensé que salvar la vida a su hija sumaria algún punto extra

— ¡Jajaja! Me has hecho reír jovencito, y eso no es muy común en mí. ¿Acaso piensas que te has ganado un puesto en la mafia por eso? Los méritos para entrar al negocio son muchos y te los tienes que ganar. Aunque déjame decirte que tienes bastantes agallas para pararte frente a mí de ese modo, eso me agrada, no lo dudo.

—Me halaga señor —contestó el muchacho haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Está bien, dejémonos de cursilerías, iré al grano... Sé muy bien que tú no pasabas de casualidad por donde andaba mi hija, a los jovencitos como tú ya me los conozco. Usaste la situación para llegar ante mí, lo cual te favoreció, pero ahora tendrás que hacer valer tu persona, iras con mi Consigliere a ver a una familia y solo pido que me traigas su paga, no importa como lo logres, pero tendrás que regresar con ella, de lo contrario te marcharas por donde viniste, ¿capito?

—Está bien, lo comprendo.

Pero lo que El Don no sabía era que ese joven en realidad amaba a su hija desde pequeños, él regresó por ella y por la promesa que le habia hecho.

 **"INICIO DEL FLASH BACK"**

— _Pequeña Mina, ahora me iré a estudiar lejos, pero cuando regrese volveré por ti y veras que serás mi esposa. Además voy a comandar al lado de tu padre y todo será distinto, ya no habrá más muertes, ¿me prometes que no me olvidaras? —dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba las manos de la niña._

— _¡Que tonterías dices niño! Yo voy a ser una gran artista, ¡no tendré esposo! ¡Jajaja! Pero prometo que jamás te olvidare, eres muy guapo... —Ambos rieron divertidos y se abrazaron tiernamente —Regresa pronto querido amiguito, voy a extrañarte._

 **"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

—Mina... —suspiro el joven y sonrió al recordar ese evento.

— ¡Oye Tú! ¿Qué pretendes con la señorita Mina? —gritó un joven del otro lado del pasillo.

—Vaya... Pero mira que grande te has puesto 'borrego' —el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Eres Tu? ¡Seiya! ¡Jah! Que flaco estas... Hey ya no me digas así, ese apodo no lo usé más desde que te fuiste —los jóvenes se estrecharon las manos y luego se dieron un abrazo con palmadas por la espalda de cada uno.

—Ven debemos ir con el consigliere para hacer un trabajo.

— ¡Solo mírate Armand! Estas hecho todo un hombrecito.

— ¡Jajaja! Ya cállate y vamos.

Iban caminando por la calle cuando de pronto vieron a su consigliere dirigirse a una casa, Armand estaba por gritarle a su jefe para avisarle que ya estaban llegando, pero Seiya lo detuvo. -Espera! Mira eso-dijo señalando la transacción que estaba haciendo el consigliere con aquel hombre. -Pero si es mi padre!-dijo Armand sorprendido. -Lo esta amenazando- -Debemos de interferir- -Espera, si actuamos a la ligera todo podría salir peor-Seiya sacó de su morral que colgaba de un lado, una cámara para tomar fotografías instantáneas y le tomó unas pares mientras Zafiro sostenía al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y luego tomaba mas dinero de él.

-Ese maldito! Estuvo intimidando a mi padre, cuando El Don ya hizo un acuerdo con el-dijo Armand indignado. -Lo se todo amigo, Mina ya me lo contó, aunque no quise obligarla a hacerlo, ella me confió su pesar, esta muy confundida-. -Yo prometí cuidarla hasta tu regreso, pero no pude evitar encariñarme tanto con ella- -Te comprendo, pero... La amas?- -No estoy seguro de eso, lo que siento por ella no creo que sea amor. Ademas me interesa otra persona, solo que no se le he confesado para no herirla ya que se trata de su mejor amiga, Denisse-. -No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí para cambiar las cosas y se que ella aprobara tus sentimientos con su amiga. Pero ahora tenemos que advertir a El Don acerca de esta traición.- -Si, solo déjame ir a hablar con mi padre primero, se que el tiene una libreta con sus deudas anotadas, eso también nos servirá de pruebas-

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la mansión de Don Diamante, él se encontraba reunido con su hermano Zafiro y obviamente la puerta del despacho se encontraba custodiada por los matones que él dirigía, incluyendo al propio hijo de El Don.

— ¡Quítate del medio Darien! Debemos hablar con tu padre de algo urgente —advirtió el pelinegro de larga coleta.

— ¡Ja! ¿Apenas pisas los suelos de Italia nuevamente y ya te crees con derecho de venir a darme ordenes muchachito? —sonrió Darien sarcásticamente.

—No estoy para rodeos, ¡apártate o te correré a la fuerza!

— ¿Acaso te enfrentaras con el 'numerale' de la misma mafia?

—No te tengo miedo si a eso te refieres —Darien sacó su navaja para intimidarlo y la agitaba por el aire pasándola de mano en mano desafiando a Seiya a pelear con él. Justo al momento en que se estaban por lanzar a la lucha, llega Mina y se interpone entre ambos.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Darien no seas tan necio! Acaso no te das cuenta que nuestro tío te está usando, ¡reacciona por favor! —dicho esto lanzó un cachetazo firme al rostro de su hermano, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Darien, quien le iba a devolver el golpe, pero Seiya le detuvo la mano.

— ¡Alto los dos! ¡Esto es absurdo! El verdadero enemigo esta allí adentro y es por su culpa que estamos todos así, Darien, entremos todos y lo veras —intervino Armand para calmar la furia de los jóvenes.

—Está bien, jugaré su juego a ver qué pasa —dijo Darien abriéndoles la puerta del despacho de su padre para luego todos juntos adentrarse allí.

— ¿Ma cosa sta succedendo? ¿Perché il polverone?

—Señor temo decir esto, pero ¡su hermano es un traidor! —dijo Seiya señalando a Zafiro.

—Joven Kousini, esa es una acusación demasiado grave, como piensa hacer valer sus palabras? No pretenderá que le crea a usted antes que a mi propia familia.

—No lo escuches hermano, este muchachito se cree con derechos solo por haber rescatado a tu hija. Además ni siquiera cumplió con lo que le mandaste, debes de expulsarlo de aquí, la palabra de El Don no se doblega.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras! —dijo Armand enfurecido.

—Vaya, pero si hasta mi propio caporegime se me revela —Zafiro rio sarcástico.

—Cálmate Armand, ya se le acaba su juego.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pruebas tienen para ponerse así en contra de sus jefes? —preguntó impaciente Don Diamante.

Seiya sacó las fotos y las puso sobre el escritorio del jefe — ¡Estas son las pruebas! ¡Yo no conseguí esa paga porque su hermano ya la tiene en sus bolsillos!

Don Diamante tomó y observó las dichosas fotos y al oír las palabras del pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano pidiendo una explicación.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —dijo 'cicatriz' a modo de defensa. Inmediatamente Don Diamante hizo una seña para que sus soldatos lo revisen.

Darien aun sorprendido, no dudó y tomó los brazos de su tío por detrás para sujetarlo.

— ¡Insensato! Y yo que te he dado todo —dijo Zafiro en tono ofendido.

— ¡Ja! Lo mismo digo... Mi padre te hizo su mano derecha en todo y así le pagaste, tú solo me diste un cuchillo y el poder para manchar mis manos de sangre —respondió Darien.

Los soldatos revisaron a 'cicatriz', encontrando varia cantidad de dinero, el cual entregaron a El Don.

—Pero aquí hay mucho más de lo que me debe el padre de este muchacho —Don Diamante señaló a Armand.

— ¡Y aquí está la explicación señor! —Armand sacó la libreta de su padre —Señor, mi padre y otros comerciantes de la zona estaban siendo intimidados por su hermano el cual sostenía que esos eran mandatos suyos. ¡Les ha llegado a sacar dinero hasta 3 veces al día! —Armand hablaba con furia apretando sus puños.

—Ya sabes lo que le pasa a los traidores, y será tu propio sobrino quien se encargue de tu destino.

— ¡Espere Don! —lo interrumpió Seiya —No quiero ser irrespetuoso, ni mucho menos desvalorizar sus mandatos, pero creo que no es bueno actuar con muertes, de nada servirá manchar sus manos con la sangre del traidor.

—Todos saben que la mafia non perdona —contestó El Don.

—Eso lo sé, pero no me refiero a perdonar su acto, sino a castigarlo con la prisión.

— ¡Eso nunca! Prefiero la muerte —gritó desesperado 'cicatriz'.

—Ya ve su desesperación. Si lo mata, su castigo se acaba con su vida, pero si lo encarcela, su castigo será hasta que su vida se acabe en el calabozo,

—Veo que eres listo muchacho y tu pensar es noble, te has ganado mi confianza con tus actos —Don Diamante mandó encerrar a su hermano y nombró a Seiya su nuevo Consigliere. Este devolvió el puesto de Sottocapo a Darien y puso a Richard como un capodécime.

—Gracias Seiya, y disculpa por mi actuar anteriormente —dijo Darien apenado.

—No te preocupes, también actué violento contigo, ese es tu puesto por derecho y sé que serás un mejor hombre, ya no necesitaremos un "numerale", ese puesto no tendrá valides en nuestro clan.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos de modo amistoso. La Mafia comenzó a regir distinto, ya no había muertes, se hacía respetar igual la palabra de El Don, se le pagaba tributo por darles protección, pero esta vez era sin violencia. Si alguna no tenía dinero saldaban la deuda con productos o haciendo algún trabajo para ellos, quizás llegaban a algún acuerdo amistoso para unificar las familias.

Todo era distinto, había mas calma. Al ser así, el acuerdo que Don Diamante había tenido con el padre de Armand mediante los engaños de su hermano, ya no tenía validez, así que los jovencitos ya no estaban obligados a casarse, a menos que ellos mismo así lo decidan. Pero Armand aclaró sus sentimientos con Mina y le confesó que comenzaba un noviazgo con su amiga Denisse, ella aceptó eso y los felicitó. La situación con su padre estaba aclarada y esta vez él apoyaba los sueños de su hija. Mina logró anotarse en una academia de arte y así estudiar la carrera que más le gustaba. ¿Será que ahora tendré tiempo para pensar en amor? Pensaba Minako sentada en una banca del jardín de su casa.

—Que pensativa estas pequeña Mina —La voz dulce de Seiya la trajo de sus pensamientos.

—Y aun me sigues diciendo pequeña —Mina le sonrió.

—Es que la expresión tierna y dulce de tu rostro me sigue recordando a aquella linda niña que conocí, llena de sueños, a la cual prometí hacerla mi esposa.

— ¡Jajá! Y ya te he dicho que una artista no tiene esposo, le saca sus pretendientes —Ambos se rieron y luego Seiya le tomó las manos a la rubia.

—Pero también me dijiste que era guapo —el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo y la rubia se ruborizó.

—Solo éramos niños —contestó Minako con un tono de vergüenza.

—Pero ahora somos grandes y te digo que eres muy hermosa y me gustas mucho —El rostro de la rubia se tornó rojo completamente, sentía como un calor invadía su cuerpo. Seiya la tomó suavemente por el mentón y sus ojos se cruzaron con el brillo de los ojos de ella.

—Hoy, 14 de febrero te confieso que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, mi pequeña Minako. Te amo aún más que la primera vez que te conocí.

—Se... Seiya... —solo balbuceó su nombre y luego sus labios fueron sellados por un tierno beso. Al separarse nuevamente la rubia sintió a su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración estaba acelerada.

—Quizás una artista no quiera tener esposo, aun, pero... Podría empezar teniendo novio —Seiya sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodilló frente a la joven — ¿Quisieras ser mi novia mi prestigiosa artista? —el pelinegro sonrió y de la cajita sacó un bonito collar con un dije con forma de corazón y con una estrella en el medio. Mina lo tomó y le hizo señas al joven para que se lo ponga en su cuello.

—Acepto, acepto ser tu novia muchacho guapo —le sonrió dulcemente.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, seguido de un beso apasionado. Luego por falta de aire tuvieron que separar sus labios.

—Creo que un angelito del amor nos unió —dijo Mina divertida.

—Más bien creo que fuiste tú, mi diosa del amor quien me cautivó con sus encantos —dijo Seiya, quien tomo a Mina por la cintura y luego de un —Te amo —de ambos, se volvieron a besar con pasión.

.

.

 **¡Fin!**

 **Anexo** **: Glosario.**

La **Cosa Nostra** es una sociedad secreta criminal siciliana desarrollada originalmente a mediados del Siglo XIX en Sicilia, Italia. Es como se denomina la organización de la Mafia de origen siciliano, en donde cada barrio, ciudad o hasta estado es dirigido por una «familia», que está subdividida en rangos desde simples _soldatos_ , pasando por _consigliere y capos_ hasta llegar al más alto estatus dentro de la familia.

 **Yakuza** : _Nombre que recibe la mafia Japonesa._ **-Vita:** vida.

 **-Piacere:** placer.

 **-Dillo a mia figlia piú giovane a venire:** dile a mi hija menor que venga.

 **-La mia decisione:** mi decisión.

 **-Si sta andando a esposare:** vas a casarte.

 **-Tardi… ma siete arrivati:** tarde… pero llegaron.

 **-Ma como io non ti conosco?:** ¿Pero cómo yo no te conozco?

 **-Capito?:** ¿comprendido?

 **-Ma cosa sta succedendo? Perché il polverone?:** ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

 **Rangos:**

 **Capo di tutti capi:** El _capo di tutti i capi_ , es el mayor rango que puede haber en la Cosa Nostra. Se trata del jefe de una familia que, al ser más poderoso o por haber asesinado a los otros jefes de las demás familias, se ha convertido en el más poderoso miembro de la mafia.

 **Don:** El _don_ es el jefe de una familia. En su familia es el que tiene más poder, y casi siempre va acompañado de un _consigliere_.

 **Cassetto:** Organiza las cuentas de la Familia.

 **Numerale:** Sicarios con orden directa del Don y según la situación de algún consigliere, también suelen supervisar la gestión de territorios. Tienen alias de números.

 **Sottocapo:** El _sottocapo_ está al mando de una familia. Normalmente suele ser el hijo del _don_ u otro familiar y, en caso de que este muera o lo encarcelen, el subjefe sería el nuevo _don_.

 **Consigliere:** El _consigliere_ es el asesor de la familia. Siempre acompaña al _don_ , éste principalmente se encarga de aportar ideas en reuniones o aportarle ideas al _don_.

 **Capodecime:** El _capodecime_ es el rango después de caporegime y dirige una _decina_ , que es un grupo de diez soldados. Está subordinado al caporegime.

 **Caporégime** : Cada _caporégime_ (capitán) dirige un régimen, que es un grupo grande de soldados. En cada familia hay un número variable de _régimes_ que usualmente va de dos a cinco, aunque en familias importantes pueden llegar a los nueve. El _caporégime_ también puede actuar como sicario dirigido por el _don_.

 **Avvocato:** El _avvocato_ es el que se encarga de los asuntos legales de la familia, como un acuerdo formal con otra familia o si el Don es encarcelado.

 **Soldato:** El _soldato_ es el rango más bajo que existe en la mafia. Solo se permite el ingreso a italianos o descendientes de italianos. Se encargan principalmente de combatir a la policía en casos de guerra, como así también comienzan sus pasos en la extorsión y asesinatos por encargo de la misma mafia.

 **Asociatto:** Para ser parte de la familia debe tenerse un lapso de muchos días en la organización, ya que un Asociatto es una persona que no es de la familia pero tiene una relación con ella.


End file.
